dejame crecer
by Sakurani
Summary: Sakura decide empezar una nueva vida lejos de su desastroza niñes , y la posibilidad de hacerlo se cumple cuando a su padre lo trasladan , pero al aparecera una persona que se encargara de ponerle dificl es mision, pero al final le dara la mayor felicidad


Capitulo 1: Nueva Casa, Nueva Escuela , nueva Ciudad , Nueva Chica

* * *

_''Querido Diario:_

_Como era posible que me quisiera ir de mi tierra natal_(n/a supongamos que vive en España)_ hasta ahora solo se me ocurrian 2 razones:_

_1.-Estaba loca por querer dejar toda mi niñes_

_2.- Simplemente lo hacia para ayudar a mi papà_

_A mi parecer , era la segunda...la segunda opcion...la que habia malogrado toda mi vida, la que habia hecho que mi papà decidiera que nos mudaramos, mis hermanos y yo. Por cierto, tengo 3 hermanos : Yue,Touya y Kero y 2 medio hermanas: Tomoyo y Ruby_

_Yue tiene 15 años, cabello plateado casi blanco, los ojos azules y tez blanca...es de las personas tranquilas que les gusta estar solos para caminar y pensar un rato, ama la lectura, pero ahora es muy dificil tratar de encontrar un libro que no haya leido...aveces lo llego a odiar , pero es muy bueno_

_Kero, tiene15 años, tiene el cabello rubio pero lacio, y corto. Se puede decir que es el especimen mas molestoso del universo! solo sabemos pelear, pero cuando quiere puede resultar una persona muy agradable , le encanta comer (demasiado) y los videojuegos_

_Touya tiene 17 años, tenia el cabello corto y negro , unos ojos muy bonitos,es una graan persona y tiene mucha fama entre las chicas de sus muchos salones...pero tambien es un espeso de primera...no me dejar tener una comversacion tranquila con un chico por mas de 2 minutos..._

_Tomoyo tiene 15 años y es una chica muy linda de tez blanca y cabello largo y negro...le encanta grabar todo lo que pueda de mi...creo que mas que una hermana...es una fan mia...pero es muy comprensiva_

_Nakuru es la adolecente mas loca que he conocido , es gracioso que apesar de sus 17 años , su hermana tomoyo sea màs madura que ella, pero siempre te da buenos consejos cuando se trata de chicos...C=_

_Volviendo al tema de la mudanza...ahora mismo estoy en la camioneta , Touya, Kero ,Yue y Nakuru estan dormidos, mientras tomoyo esta veindo nuevamente todos los momentos que tiene grabado en su camara , Mi papà esta hablando con Sonomi , digo mi nueva...Mamà_

_Es raro volver a escribir todo esto...pero no me queda màs , porque prometi dejar mi horroroza niñes y comenzar de nuevo , con un nuevo Diario de vida...estoy tan emocionana (^^)''_

-Mira Sakura...esta es nuestra nueva casa -dijo mi papà mientras bajaba del auto

-hoy...comenzare una nueva vida - dije para mi misma, ahora nada podria intervenir en las metas que tenia para esta nueva vida

-Sakura, ya vamos , hermanita-dijo tomoyo mientras me tendia una mano para que yo la tomara

-No puedo creerlo-dije mirando mi nuevo hogar

-Lose...jaja, vamos a ver nuestras habitaciones?-pregunto entusiasmada Tomoyo

-Claroo-le dije

-HEYY! CHICAS ESPERENME-grito Nakuru mientras llegaba junto a nosotras

-vaya , porfin te despertaste-le dije en tono de broma

-jajaja , si lo se cerecita-me contesto abrazandome

-bueno chicas...vamooos!-dijo Tomoyo con entusiasmo

Entramos a nuestra casa...bueno a nuestra Mansion y cada una empezo a recorrerla por cualquier lado, subiamos y bajamos escaleras hasta que porfin dimos con las habitaciones.

-valla, quien hiba aimaginar que las habitaciones estaban solo subiendo las escaleras-dijo tomoyo un poco avergonzada

-no importaa...vamos a ver las habitaciones-le dije

-Bueno...chicas , creo que primero devemos entrar a las nuestras no creen?-dijo Nakuru viendo las puertas

-a que te refieres?-preguntamos al unisono

-a que cada puerta tiene un nombre , por ejemplo esta-señalando la puerta mas cercana a las escaleras- es la mia

-entonces esta-dije mientras apuntaba la paralela-es la mia?

-sip, y esta -dijo señalando la que estab continua a la mia-es la de tomoyo

-genial!, arreglemos nuestras cosas y vamos a paseear por el jardon , esta bien?-pregunte

-bueno...yo tenia la idea de ir a la piscina-dijo Nakuru

-vamos con tigo-dijo Tomoyo

-esta bien.-respondio con una sonrisa

Entramos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones y vimos que todo estaba ordenado, a exepcion de algunos libros , los cuales ordenamos rapidamente , Luego de eso fuimos al jardin dondeencontramos nuestra preciada piscina y jugamos alli hasta que llegaron los chicos a molestarnos , pero sobre todo a desalojarnos de nuestra piscina. Despues cenamos y todos conversamos sobre la nueva casa...que era GENIAL!

Finalmente nos acostamos para poder descansar lo suficiente...y para poder levantarnos temprano pues al dia siguiente seria nuestro primer dia de clases.

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

-SAKURA , TOMOYO , Nakuru, TOUYA, KERO BAJEN A DESAYUNAR'-grito nuestro padre desde las escaleras

-ya voy -dije al darme una ultima mirada en el espejo

-vamos Sakura?-dijo Tomoyo al otro lado de la puerta

-Claro-le dije mientras salia y cerraba la puerta de mi habitacion.

Estabamos tan nerviosos que apenas pudimos desayunar...clar a excepcion de Kero que comio todo lo que los demas dejaban...uhh cuanto lo odio , come y come y no engorda...eso si que es tener suerte.

-Adios Papà, adios..Mamà-dije desde la apuerta principal

-Adios Pequeña Sakura, no quieres ir en la limosina?-pregunto Sonomi

-esta bien asi...voy a ir con...-dije pero me interrumpieron

-Va ir con nosotros mamà-dijo Tomoyo

-Esta bien, pero ahora si...se van a ir en la camioneta-dijo mi papà muy Serio

-esta al unisono desganados

Subimos a la camioneta y empezamos a comversar sobre la nueva escuela mientras los chicos comversaban de algo que no pude oir...aunque sabia que tenia que ver con protegernos con cualquier idiota que intente propasarse con nosotras.

Llegamos a la escuela y a decir verdad era muy grande...y todos se mostraban felices de estar alli...yo tambien.

Bajamos de la camioneta y los chicos se acomodaron a lado de cada una de nosotras. Touya se paro al lado de Nakuru pues irian al mismo grado

Yue se paro a mi lado y me sonrio, a lo que yo correspondi con una sonrisa igual.

Kero y Tomoyo se juntaron casi inmediatamente despues de bajar de la camioneta pues se tenian mucha confianza.

Nakuru se colgo de la espalda de Touya y este solola miro feo. Yue paso su brazo por mis hombros y comenzamos a caminar junto con Tomoyo y Kero , quien tenia a Tomoyo agrarrada de la cintura.

Fuimos a los salones y por suerte a Tomoyo , Kero , Yue y a mi nos toco la misma clase, A Nakuru y a touya igual ,pero al parecer mi hermano ya no soportaba a mi media hermana.

**EN NUESTRA CLASE...**

-Buenos Dias Alumnos- dijo el profesor que impartia clase alli-hoy tenemos cuatro alumnos nuevos en la clase, pasen porfavor.

Entramos a la clase como habiamos entrado al clegio, Kero fulminaba con los ojos a quien osara ver a su media-hermana favorita y Yue tenia el rostro sereno, claro que su mirada mataba a cualquiera que me mirara, aun que fueran chicas. Tomoyo y yo nos miramos y sonreimos ante las actitudes de nuestros queridisimos parientes

-Buenos Dias, soy Kero Kinomoto Daidouji .dijo Kero sin dejar de fulminar con los ojos a todos los chicos

-Soy Tomoyo Kinomoto Daidouji, espero que seamos amigos-dijo Tomoyo sonriendo

-Buenos Dias, Yo soy Sakura Kinomoto Daidouji, yo tambien deseo que seamos amigos-dije sonriendo

-y yo soy Yue Kinomoto...Daidouji-dijo Yue sin dejar de mirar a todos los chicos del salon para fulminarlos con los ojos

-Pasen, y tomen asiento donde gusten-dijo el profesor mirandonos con una sonrisa.

Kero se sento al lado de una chica de largos cabellos castaños y ojos grises ,que al ver que escojia ese sitio libre se iluminaron de felicidad

Tomoyo se sento una asiento mas adelante que Kero, estaba sentada junto con una chica de cabello corto castaño y unos lentes

Yue se sento al lado de un chico que parecia un mentiroso de primera , pero que iniciaba conversaciones muy interesantes sobre el origen de las cosas...yo , encambio me sente en el ultimo asiento libre al lado de un chico de cabellos castaños y ojos cafes, que parecian querer matarme por haber escojido ese asiento


End file.
